1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel (tetrahydro-3-furanyl)methylamine derivatives, insecticides containing the derivatives as an effective ingredient and intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a lot of amine compounds having a nitromethylene group, a nitroimino group or a cyanoimino group have been known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 070468/1989, 171/1990, 157308/1991 and 154741/1992, and others). In these publications, there is a description that the amine compounds which contain a heterocyclic group in their molecule show an insecticidal activity. However, when the present inventors synthesized these compounds and examined their insecticidal activity, it was found that not all of the amine derivatives having a heterocyclic group showed insecticidal activity. In other words, compounds showing a noticeable activity among the compounds described in these publications are limited to the amine derivatives having a thiazolylmethyl or pyridylmethyl group as the heterocyclic group, and this fact is described in J. Pesticide Sci. 18 41 (1993) and others. Further, the compounds which are planned to commercialize at present are only the derivatives having a pyridylmethyl group as the heterocyclic group.